Starting Over
by Garret's Silver Falcon
Summary: Sequal to 'Moving on or Running Away' Now faced with a life that never exsisted Astrella seeks peace of mind in New Mexico as 'Ella,' her Healer form. But It seems fate has placed Sierra and two new Mages in her hands. Also a new threat stalks the desert.
1. Chapter One: Buring the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon. Rachel Roberts dose.**

**Writer's Note: This is a sequel to 'Moving on…or Running Away?' You can find the first story displayed on my account. I suppose you could read this first but it won't make as much sense. **_GSF _

_Chapter One: Burying the Past_

The sun dipped low under Wizard's Crossing in the west, dying the trees leaves purple and the sandy dirt orangey pink. I, Astrella, ducked into my small cave near the back of the Island. Night was coming and it was time to leave. I'm a fourteen year old girl, living near the gates of Avalon. I don't know my real parents but Avalon Elementals raised me. They raised me as a baby then disappeared when I was old enough to handle myself.

I sat on my stone quilt covered bed, the palm leaf mattress softening my seat. I sighed as I cast deep blue eyes around, looking longing at my empty home. There was a simple desk across from me, made from two carved pieces of driftwood and a slab of stone. A palm tree stump made a stool. My bed was a natural self of rock in the cavern but quiet comfortable. Natural selves were in the back and a colored glass window hung glittering in last rays of day from the whole in the cave top. A pack was by my feet and a crystalline sword and black dragon scale armor lay on the floor. They were ominous reminders of my past adventure. In a forgotten timeline I had been Astra, the Multi Mage working at Ravenswood. In that timeline I had been called at fourteen to replace the mages when they ran away, attempting to live normal lives. I had lived four years, working at Ravenswood with Gran and protecting Aldenmore. Not to mention the Fairy Realms with Zach, Lorren and Marlin to help. I had used my amazing ability to be a Warrior, Blazing Star and Healer to defeat Snake Man, the Spider Witch and Dark Sorceress. Things were going fine and the Mage's returned unsure why they had left the magic in the first place. I soon found that something wasn't right and it turned out Snake Man and the other two had been controlling the girl's thoughts. Slowly scaring them away from magic and changing the whole line of reality.

I ran a hand through my beautiful long bronze hair as I remembered it all. I had stopped Snake Man but at a cost. Having found the source of power I used Time Mage magic to open a portal to the past. But in going through and destroying the source I had erased all memories of the past four years from the Web's minds. And worst of all, since I was part of that loop, I could remember it. My friends, Gran, the Preserve and animals…and most of all Zach, no longer remembered me. While my now fourteen year old mind could not picture _really, really _liking someone my heart still ached for my old friends.

"That's why I have to do this," I said standing up, grabbing the pack and slinging it over my shoulder. Then I picked up the sword and armor and grabbed a shovel. Tramping out into the jungle I found a secluded spot and began my work. As deeper twilight settled I looked at my finial work, and then placed a stone on top, words chiseled into its smooth surface.

**Here lies Astra, the Warrior Mage.**

**Died 2010, age 17. **

**She sacrificed herself for the Web.**

It may seem weird to bury my warrior garb and place my nick name upon it. But for me this was a way to lay down the past and take on a new future as well as a new nick name. Sure I may need my arms again someday but for now I would leave them behind. They would be easy enough to summon if wanted.

"Farewell Astra, rest in peace." With that I returned to the Shore's of Avalon and watched the moon rise for the last time.

*Are you ready Astrella?* Stardust's voice, my Paladin rang in my mind. Standing I turned to see the black scaled and white main of the unicorn-like creature. Stardust was a Dracorn, an exotic mixture of unicorn and dragon, maybe the only one of her kind. She had a shimmering white horn, glowing in the moonlight and a snow white main and tail. But instead of a normal coat she had black dragon scales and dragon wings.

"Just give me a moment Stardust." I reached for the dragon claw around my neck the colors shifting inside gray smoke. Then closing my eyes I thought of waves and waterfalls. Of warm summer days and calm winter evenings. I didn't notice the magic slowly forming around me. Rainbow colors floated out of my gem like smoke and swirled around me and Stardust like a dust storm. My thoughts turned to the animals, their pain and suffering, of their courage when faced by danger. I remembered what it felt like to heal them. To feel their pain, to fight the darkness, the worry I might lose…the joy when I won. Then suddenly magic burst out of us bleaching out all else for a second. The girl and Dracorn had been transformed. Being a Multi Mage I was able to use almost any kind of mage magic once I mastered it. Once mastering it I would take on certain forms. Two for each magic, one for extreme mage magic the other more human, simply blending in. Now I had chosen my human Healer form.

I opened now baby blue eyes and blew back light brown hair. I was still tall but slouched a bit and still beautiful but it was hidden behind my hair. It was still my face but soften, with lighter lip color and my summer tan faded. Stardust was changed as well, once dark scales shone like white stars and glorious wings stretched from her sides. Now her main and tail were dark as night but her horn shone crystalline clear as day.

"Call me 'Ella.' And yes, now we are ready."

*I will drop you off at Earth, somewhere that magic roams,* replied my Paladin.


	2. Chapter Two: Odd Dreams

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avalon! Or Sierra Chanchez, that's Rachel Robert's! So are the ranch and the owner and…alright I think you get it. But Astrella is mine.**

**Writer's Note: I'm having a little writers block so wish me luck!**

Chapter Two,

Odd Dreams

_It was a calm night in the shadowed desert. Bat's chattered high above, looking for food. A road runner dashed across, scooping up a lizard and taking it to its nest in a bush. It was warm as a light breeze blew the sand through the patched desert grass. All was normal when…FLASH! Bat's chirped in panicked fury as they were blinded by a bright light. For a split second an outline of a girl appeared then the light disappeared and she was just a shadow. Sierra would have gasped but found she could only watch. This looked like magic…it had to be! The girl looked around still protected by the clouds over the moon. With a sigh she began onward as the whirlwind around her died. The clouds were moving; soon she would be lit clearly. She was moving closer…closer, moonlight outlined the clouds which fought back to protect the girls identity. Then…_

Sierra woke up.

"Oh man," she sighed sitting up, shaking short dark brown hair out of her eyes. At first she thought the shades were up or a light left on then she realized, her gem was glowing! Somehow she knew, something had entered the desert. Was it good? Like the unicorns Emily, Adriane and Kara had found? Or was it bad? Like the weird knight creature that hunted the unicorns? Touching the turquoise stone around her neck Sierra had an odd feeling. One of uneasiness and oddly of happiness. 'Can you feel those both at the same time?' she wondered.  
"I'll write the Mage's," she decided aloud, slipping out of bed and turning on her computer. But just as she was about to hit send her alarm went off. Sierra checked the clock then gasped,

"Oh no, its past six! I'm late!" With the hustle and bustle of the day she soon forgot her e-mail and her glowing gem.

"There ya are girl. I thought I'd have ta feed the stalk all myself," Texas Slim her uncle and owner of the Happy Trail's Horse Ranch said as she came rushing into the barn.

"Sorry Uncle, my alarm was set wrong and I slept in late," she explained grabbing a pitch fork.

"Understandable lass, makes me think 'bout hiring another gel to help you out," he said.

"Oh I'm fine; we have a cook and such already."

"Yes but I mean someone you're age. You're growing up with tourists all summer and that's no fun for a cow-girl you're age," he said actually sounding worried through his Texas accent.

"It's plenty fun! I have you for family and a _million _different friends from all over. What more could I ask for?" And so it went, after cleaning and caring for the animals it was introductions. Then came breakfast and trail rides. Over and over againg, for a week things went on as usual. Until Monday came again. That afternoon when things were slow and tourists cooling their heels Texas Slim came to her.

"Sierra I think I've found a new worker, but I'm needed elsewhere mind interviewing her for me?"

"Um sure where is she?" she asked as he zoomed by.

"In the stables!" he called back to her. Sierra shrugged and walked to the stables in the barn. That's when she first met Ella. A girl was in a stable whispering to a horse.

"Hey don't do that, she bites!" gasped Sierra rushing forward. The girl jumped and looked like she had been reproved.

"S-sorry, I was just…she hasn't bitten me. But I've been offered a job so…" wide baby blue eyes looked up startled.

"Oh, you're the one Slim mentioned. Well she seems to like you anyway. I'm Sierra, Texas Slim's niece," she held out a hand. The girl seemed to relax greatly and shook it,

"I'm Astrella Cigam, but most call me Ella."

"Nice to meet you, so are you-" suddenly her necklace flashed and Sierra jumped a bit, hand automatically closing over the gem.

"That's a very nice necklace you have there," Ella said eyes locking on it, something in her tone worried Sierra.

"It um catches the sunlight a lot. My grandmother gave it to me."

"Sound's like a very valuable heirloom…very valuable," Ella added the last with a whisper and tugged a lock of wavy brown hair as if thinking.

"Um…like I was saying, its amazing Tusaine likes you. She usually bites people. We can't let anyone ride her." Ella's eyes seemed to shine and Sierra knew she had found a friend. They both had a common passion, horses. Remembering her conversation just the week before she wondered if that had been her Uncle's plan all along.

"Tusaine…so that's you're name?" she patted the white and black paint, scratching the black diamond on her forehead. "You're an old mare that's seen much huh? Perhaps too much…" The old mare nuzzled the girl and Ella laughed.

"WOW," appraised Sierra, "If Tusaine likes you that much it'd be a shame to turn you away."

"You mean…I could really?!" her eyes sparkled at the prospect then went dim, "Oh but I forgot to explain. My parents were supposed to send a letter from Europe. Saying that they would pay for me to stay and work here…but it seems there letter hasn't come through and…I have no where to stay now." Sierra frowned, dark eyes thinking,

"That is a problem…wait! You could stay with me! _I _have an extra bed in my cabin and I'd love to share rooms with another horse lover."

"That's _perfect!"_ Ella burst out then blushed a little embarrassed, "I mean I'm so glade to have somewhere to stay!" Sierra was beginning to think that Ella may not be as shy as she first appeared.

**Writer's Note: THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BEST FRIEND MORGAN WHO TOLD ME WHAT NEW MEXICO WAS LIKE!!! Oh and please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Morning Ride

**Disclaimer: Sierra is not my character, Rachel Robert's made her. I'm just a funny fan-fic writer.**

**Writer's Note: Took me forever to decide first person was the way to go. But here it is.**

**Chapter Three: Morning Ride**

The next morning I, Astrella 'Cigam,' (as was the last name I had chosen) was up before dawn, taking a walk across the grounds. I still can't believe that worked! The old, my parents are in England, trick. Completely amazing for my luck, or so it seems to me. Looking up into the sky, I saw the first rays of morning just peaking over the horizon. I had actually had a very comfortable night sleep for once, on a cot in Sierra's room. I had little supplies to movein, one drawer held all my cloths. I also brought a toothbrush, toothpaste and a bag full of little souvenirs from my adventures (that I was careful to hide that) as well as a lap top I had bought on her way here. I thought of story I gave Sierra to explain the lack of belongings, 'My baggage got all mixed up on the flight and they lost them completely. Good thing my carry on was so tightly packed.' I sighed and tied the tie on my shirt in the back tighter. Today I had chosen a sky blue peasant blouse with a white ribbon around the torso. Lose tan pants followed the soft breezy look. They were sorta a tribute to my new healer form.

"It's going to take awhile to get used to this," I spoke to the air, twirling my white dragon claw in my hand, and then tucked it under my blouse. With a sudden change of mind I headed to the barn to visit Tusaine. Surely it wouldn't be too early for a ride? As I entered the white and black paint lifted her head.

"Hello Tusaine, I cam to visit and see if you would like to ride," I explained to the horse stroking her main and hugging her close. I've almost forgotten how good it felt to be near horses. Their presence, shape, way of life even their scent. Each reminds me of Aunt Eratie, Avalon's Earth Elemental, and the herd she used to own. I forgot what home was like…now I miss it so much. Tusaine nuzzled me and though I she didn't speak to me like the magical animals did, I knew the old mare was trying to comfort me.

"I don't know where the saddles and bridals are kept. But I like riding bare back better," I admitted opening the stall. I opened the barn door then led her out and mounted. Tusaine was surprisingly easy to ride for such an 'old grumpy mare,' as Sierra had claimed.

"You're not bad at all huh?" I asked stroking her main, "You just need the right rider to understand you. Personally I can't blame you, day after day, little children tugging at you're reins and kicking all the wrong spots," I chattered on, more to hear my own voice than anything else, as we rode out into the desert. I was silent as I urged her into a smooth gallop then slowed to a walk once out in the empty land near the caves. Dismounting I looked around, hands on my hips; it was my plan to learn the lay of the land. This way if I sensed magic somewhere I could use the fastest path to it. With a sigh I felt suddenly empty that's when there felt a nibble at my hair.

"You've lost something too, right?" I turned to the mare and scratched the black diamond on her forehead. Something in those two brown eyes told me all I needed to know. "I've lost my family Tusaine…my friends…my whole life. It's like I'm trying to start over but I don't know how." The horse snorted and hung her head over my shoulder, reminding me of a mother embracing her child to comfort it.

"Thank you," I said wrapping my arms around the paints' neck. Movement in the sand caught my attention, letting go and kneeling down, I found a lizard. The poor thing had a terrible wound and its tail was gone. Some bird probably dropped their lunch and left it to die. "Come here," I said with an amazingly endearing tone entering my voice. Gently slipping my hands around the lizard, I lifted him up. Standing I held it carefully, sending calming waves to sooth it's struggling, "I can help," I breathed. Tender white magic, glinting with pale blues, butter yellows, soft pinks and gentle greens wrapped around the small lizard like a mist. As our heart beats locked, I closed my eyes and felt the pain with a sudden jolt. It was like my whole side had suddenly torn open. I heard a soft worried neigh but it was far away from the world I was in. I can do this, I have to. It's all I have now. I reached into my healer's heart and felt the magic blaze for a blinding second. Blood returned, muscle repaired, skin grew and the pain faded away. I returned to my self to see the lizard happily testing my fingers with its tongue. I just _had to _laugh; it was too funny in the tension that had risen during the healing.

"Look!" I turned to the mare. Tusaine sniffed the lizard then snorted at it, startling it. "Be nice. But I just healer him! Isn't that wonderful? Oh, come on, it's not so bad. I'm a bit rusty," I teased. The black and white paint nodded her head up and down stamping the ground, a testament of her approval. Meanwhile I placed the lizard back into some tall, dry grass.

"Later little guy, try not to be someone else's lunch!" I felt exuberant by my successful experience. Then something tugged on me…magic. Turning left to face the caves far ahead I knew my gem pulsed a warning, without even looking."What's in those caves?" I asked Tusaine almost expecting a clear answer. She just swayed her head back and forth, what that meant I couldn't tell. "I should check it out; make sure its nothing extreme," I decided about to start off. Tusaine began to follow unsure,

"Not you, stay here. I'll be fine, I've got this remember?" I held up the dragon claw on its chain. She stepped back and started to look for fresh grass. I smiled and nodded, glad she understood and set off as the sun began to rise. My strides were quick and full of purpose and soon I arrived. Now what could be hiding out here? I tried to name a number of creatures that could like this clement. When I turned to the right my gem gave a particularly strong pulse. Walking to that corner I saw nothing at ground level but looking up there was a shelf of rock above me. That could be a hidden cave. So with some effort I jumped, grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up. There was an opening…of sorts…but there was barely enough room to get in, even on my hands and knees.

"Can't be too bad if it lives in such a small hole," I decided, turning and sitting on the edge to rest. I considered Sierra's jewel, was she really a mage? Or did it react to my magic because her grandmother was a mage? Assuming her grandmother was a mage. And if so did this prove magic was inherited in some way? Did she even KNOW? I remembered something about Emily, Adriane and Kara coming here but I didn't want to think about it. I wasn't sure if I should tell Sierra, telling a mage they were a mage was a risky business. Better she find out herself. I was ready to hurry back to the Ranch when suddenly a dark feeling settled over me. Filling me with something I hadn't felt in a long time…fear. A strange terrible noise came from behind me, something between a growl, hiss and rumble. Startled I twisted around and looked into the dark hole, nothing. But my jewel was flashing like crazy! The earth began to shake as something inside rumbled to life.

"Wahhh-kompth!" just in time I jumped off the ledge and landed rolling, staggered up and looked behind me. Right where I had been a cloud of dark magic erupted like steam from a cannon. RUN! Slipping in the mixture of sand and dirt I stumbled as quickly as possible and almost ran into Tusaine. With out a word I mounted and we galloped away.

*****Back at the Ranch*****

"There you are Ella, oh my gosh! You're riding Tusaine!" gasped Sierra with delight, and then she frowned, "Are you alright? And you should be careful out there I hear there's…" she touched her gem as if searching for a word, "storms."

"Sorry," I said softly but mostly because I was out of breath, "I wanted to take a morning ride." And boy did I pay for it. I remembered my close call. "But I'm ready to work now. I'll rub down Tusaine first." I smiled gently trying to act like a happy, soft person while hiding my worry. What WAS that thing? Assuming it was a creature. And were there more?

**Writer's note: LOL! Back at the Ranch! Did anyone get that? Anyone…at all…? *cricket sounds.* Well it was funny.**


	4. Chapter Four: Vacation

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Avalon or Melin Luo. Rachel Roberts does. **

**Writer's Note: Melin appeared in Avalon: Web of Magic: book #2 All that Glitter's. She became a pin-pal to Emily but was never really mentions otherwise. All that is known is that she was on a dig with her father. They found a 'statue,' of a non-Chinese dragon wrapped around a huge egg. Later on it was said the egg disappeared. I thought she (as well as Sierra) was never given enough credit. So here it goes.**

Chapter Four: Vacation

Melin had no idea what to think, she was here at Happy Trail's Horse Ranch, red roller bag dragging behind her while she followed the group. While a few early vacationers were already there, this was the main group. Glancing around she hoped she could make friends on this vacation, and that her dad would relax. But as she looked up at her father she doubted it. He had his noise in a book and was pushing up his black rimmed glasses. His dark hair stuck out wild and he slouched his height of 5'7, still dwarfing his daughter who had stayed 4'7 since twelve. He had been obsessed with the dragon dig. But when first the egg then the dragon had disappeared (most likely by well paid thieves) he thought of nothing else. He had, however, conceived the idea for a vacation, but it was mostly for Melin. He would probably stay in his cabin the whole trip. That's when a 'woo-hoo!' broke into her thoughts.

"Gather 'round cowpokes, don't be shy now, we're all friends!" A ripple of laughed went through the group as they huddled closure. A tall, burly man stood in the middle of the barn, a perfect cowboy from hat to boots. "Lemme hear ya now! Let's get to some whoopin!" There were a few people who let out a self conscious 'whoo.'

"That's a City whoop. Come on, get some Texas in it!" This time everyone tried, even Melin, though her's was lost in the shuffle. Her father tried half-heartedly, its hard to whoop when you're reading.

"Now I'm Texas Slim, and these two sweet cowgirls are my assistants. Sierra my niece and her new friend Ella. Ella's her for the first time so let's give her a warm welcome!" He led a loud chorus of whoops as Ella shuffled shyly, hands clasped in front of her. She glanced at Sierra and they shared a secret smile, apparently Ella had been warned about such embarrassment and bowed her head back to the new group.

"Ella and I will be you're tour guides, mostly, so if you have any questions about the trails just ask," Sierra said smiling kindly. Melin didn't listen to the rest of the speech, instead she studied the girls. They seemed to be good friends despite how different they looked. Sierra hard short darker brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was dressed as a cowgirl as well. But Ella's hair was lighter and she had baby blue eyes that glanced around shyly, she did not seem so appropriately dressed either. Melin caught one of her sweeping glances and the strangest feeling came over her as a heat started around her neck. Looking down she touched the jade tear-drop on its silver cord around her neck. It seemed normal, but something more was in that glance, 'like she was trying to measure me up.' As she looked back at Ella she found her in a deep conversation with Sierra. 'Must've been my imagination.' Once introduction was done her father said he'd take their things to their cabin while she looked around. Unsure what else to do before lunch she started drifting over to the horses when a girl collided with her. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed getting up. She looked up and was a bit frightened by the height of this willowy girl. "I didn't see you there. Mom's always telling me to look first but well…" she shrugged helping Melin up. The first thing she noticed was this girl's wheat colored hair, then as she stood her height. 'Probably only 5'6 but still!'

"It's alright; I'm kinda used to it." The girl took in Melin's short dark hair and Chinese toned skin along with her slanted dark eyes.

"Wow, are you really from China?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool!" she smiled the freckles around her noise and mouth becoming more prominent. A dog suddenly barked by her side and wagged its tail. "Oh sorry, Domino's got to go. Nice meeting you!" She ran off the Dalmatian dog close behind. Dusting herself off Melin continued to the stables and marveled at the horse's size, even the ponies were huge!

"Hello, did you need anything?" Sierra came over and patted the chestnut paint pony she was looking at.

"Uh no, just looking."

"Anyone you like particularly?" Melin was surprised to clearly hear Ella's voice as she came up.

"I duno, there all so huge!" then she almost fell over, craning her neck to see Ella. "How tall are you?!" she burst out then blushed. She shuffled and smiled a little,

"Pushing 5'9," she admitted, blue eyes understanding her amazement.

'You'd never know the way she slouches," said Sierra, trying to make her stand up strait. Ella just shrugged, tugging a lock of hair.

"So…who do you ride?" Sierra stepped over to a brown and white paint pony,

"Apache's my usual mount." Ella patted a black and white paint horse,

"Tusaine and I just met, but we get along well." It was clear both the girls loved horses. "Nice necklace," she suddenly said, "where'd you get it?"

"Oh, this? It's just a small piece of jade I found at one of my fathers digs."

"I remember hearing about that!" smiled Sierra, "I check out all our guests. You were there at the dragon statue dig right?"

"Yes but we decide to take a vacation after it was stolen."

"How anyone can do that is beyond me. I mean a huge relic like that! Just up and steal it and…" but she stopped listening as she saw Ella's reaction. The girl placed a hand on her chest as her baby blue eyes seemed to glow, locked on the jade. She gulped and seemed to retreat into her thoughts, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"Um I better go and help unpack before lunch," Melin scurried off feeling very strange. What was wrong with that girl?

**Writer's note: Anyone remember Domino? You will! **


	5. Chapter Five: A New Persona

**Disclaimer: I only own Astrella.**

**Writer's Note: Sorry if I spelled any places wrong. I have no idea what I'm talking about half the time ;) **

Despite Melin's worries she didn't see me again that day. I had discovered one thing though, that stone was magic. STRONG magic. And she didn't even know it, or she didn't act like it anyway.

"So where in England did you live?" Sierra broke into my thoughts. I jumped glanced at the clock (9:00pm) and remembered where I was. Sierra's cabin, getting ready for bed after a hard days work. She was already in PJ'S and brushing her hair.

"London, a small spot, the only no-where spot there is in London," I said automatically. Hey, I couldn't risk her looking me up online and it was short notice.

"What was it like? Are they really all tea and biscuits?" she asked. 'Think fast, think fast!'

"We didn't live there long, could you excuse me a moment?" I ducked into the small restroom and shut the door. Sitting down on the edge of the tub it was then I realized I needed a story. Not just a vague one, a really good one, with detail. Funny the things you realize in a bathroom. I knew I needed to remake myself. You could only live on a name for so long before people asked questions. I got a pen and paper out of my jeans pocket and wrote,

**Ella Cigam**

Cigam, rather good thinking for short notice; it was only Magic spelled backwards. You can spell just about anything backwards and make it a surname. I needed more time. I was already past the normal limit it took Ozzie to recover from Taco Night. (Not pretty.) Time. I looked at my dragon claw. Zach's magic was still there I could use a slip of it and…I closed my eyes focused and…the clock in the bath room stopped ticking. Using the thread of magic he gave me in another time wouldn't hurt him. After all magic was to be freely given and shared for good . I got up opened the door and saw Sierra frozen, sitting on her bed, brush about to touch hair. She looked kinda funny frozen like that. I sat on my cot and let my thoughts stray. Zach, I remembered it still. It didn't hurt as much now. But that life never happened and never will. In honor of him I wrote,

**Best Friend in England, Zacharias Smith. **

Now for the facts I had confirmed for this persona of myself.

**Full name Astrella, nick name Ella. Height, 5'9, slouches. Soft blue eyes, gentle brown hair. Soft voice, rather shy and likes animals. Parents sent her from England to work here while they…**

They what? What would loving parents send a quiet child here for? Safety. Yes they were on an expedition in Rome for…what? Relics, yes turn of the century relics. They were archeologists. Wait that was too much like Melin. Okay, Paleontologists and they were looking at bones in Porta Rico. Could be dangerous thieves around that area, so it made sense. Quickly she wrote that down. And, on inspiration added,

**Parent's Robin Cavecha and Robert Cigam, met on a cruse. Mother 48, father 49. No pets. Travels a lot. Never stays in one place long. Been to England, New York, Rome, Spain, Italy, Ireland, Pennsylvania and Denver. Hates seeing creatures hurt. Is very thoughtful and kind, useually gentle.**

There that was good enough for now. And my energies getting low anyhow. Sustaining a frozen time bubble isn't as easy as it sounds. Taking one last look at the frozen Sierra in her blue Pjs I went back into the bath room closed the door and started time. Then flushed the toilet and ran the sink, for affect, before coming out.

"My parents went to Porto Rico to study bones. We only stayed in England a year but I had a friend there," I said as if the conversation had never stopped. And it hadn't for Sierra.

"What was their name?"

"Zach, Zacharias Smith. He was…nice," I said softly pulling my Pjs out of the dresser drawer. Sierra laughed,

"THAT nice huh?" I blinked, wasn't she a little young to like boys? I remembered was Stardust would say. 'Teens rush themselves these days, they don't realize theses are the only years they have to be a child.' I shook my head, come to think of it. Wasn't I to young to be thinking about boys? Not that I was exactly, but I remembered being fond of one. But that was in another time that no longer exsisted. This is gonna mess with my head,' I thought as Sierra turned the light off.

As Sierra turned over in her bed she thought about the gem around her neck. For a moment while brushing her hair she had sensed something. Something odd. Could it be Ella? She just seemed…you know...not the type.

**Writer's Note: YAY! Writers block broken for at least one day!**


	6. Chapter Six: Dark Shadow's

**Disclaimer: Rachel Robert's owns everything! Except Ella and Willow (though Willow's last name belongs to Rachel as well.)**

**Writer's Note: Yeah sorry people that last chap was lame. But when I get a light bulb (no matter how lame) it's best I write it just to keep me going. Promise this won't be a let down. Also note, this first sequence may be a little scary for children who get nightmares easy.**

Chapter Six: Dark Shadows

_Something dark poured over the rocks like dark water. Through the sinister desert, under the moonless sky, its form constantly changing. If it had form at all. It glided just above the ground, shifting and fading like shadows. Into the huge barn it flowed passing the stalls one by one. Horses stirred in their sleep and cried, pounding at their gates. They felt the pure evil of the creature and went mad trying to escape it. It glided through the barn, past Texas Slim's room and out into the night. Stopping by a cabin it slid under the door, silent as death, and then lifted off the floor floating over a bed. The bed held a young Chinese girl, she was sweating and tossed and turned, moaning against a nightmare. Her father dozed in a chair, an open book on his chest. He took no notice. The shadow (for there was no other name for it) turned back to the girl, floated over her and...the girl woke up. FLASH! Green light reeled the creature backwards. It zoomed out the window before the girl could look around. If it had a mouth it would have screamed in anger, instead it thrashed like a writhing snake. Then it saw it, a cabin father than the others. With its sight it saw two sleeping forms, one glowed turquoise and the other…the other was blinding to behold! Yes…yes…it would do…it would do. Then as if in defiant protection of the cabin and the girls inside, the moon slid out from the clouds. It jerked back and disappeared._

Sierra gasped and sat up. What a horrible dream! She glanced around, 12:14am and she was wide awake. Sweating she peeled her sheets off her soaked PJ's and staggered up opening the door. She welcomed the moonlight and the cool air. Well cooler than her body. Even at night, things were pretty toasty here. Fingers clasped around her stone she looked at it and saw it was pulsing. Danger was here! In the desert! In _her _desert! Anger rose in her and Sierra stared defiantly out at the open air.

"Who ever you are, you better leave my desert, or there _will _be a reckoning," she proclaimed calmly. Then shut the door and went back to bed. Now if she had been more than half awake she would have thought this silly. But being half asleep seemed to make magic more practical.

That next after noon Willow Harrison rode along a Desert Trail with Jelly Bean plodding along happily. The tour guide, Ella, was at the lead and answered questions from her parents and the other tourist. She lagged purposively behind wishing to get a good look at the landscape and enjoying the sun. Willow loved sunshine and hated the dark. In fact she was sacred of it, always needing a night light. 'Still,' she smiled to herself, 'the sun is bright as ever up here.' That's when something caught her eye, stopping Calmeno, a grey paint pony; she dismounted to see what it was. Kneeling she dipped her hand into the warm sand and pulled up…a stone? It was roundish and smooth and was the color of sand. Looking at it closure she scratched off a bit of dirt and something amber colors gleamed.

"Wow!" she whispered. Was it was crystal? She got up, mounted and road up to the front to show her parents. Jelly Bean barked beside her.

Ella turned suddenly. I thought I felt…I touched my gem and searched. Yes a new aura!

"No way," she whispered seeing the new magic aura forming, a gentle peach, just beyond the other riders. "How about we take break here everyone? Get some water in you?" I suggested, sliding off Tusaine and weaving through the riders. When I got there, no one was near by. Who? Why? Most of all HOW? Three that makes three! Three mages and they may not even know it. Three perfectly new mages! My mind reeled, what were the odds of this happening here? Now? And was it more than coincidence?

**Writer's Note: See that wasn't so bad, right? I was going to say something important…but I just forgot. Ah well. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
